


Distractions

by rochi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frotting, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochi/pseuds/rochi
Summary: Ohno lies to Sho, telling him that Nino sends him naughty videos of himself. Ohno tells Nino and Nino sends him one for real.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to S for the corrections as well as to Kayls for reading it through! ♥ Also posted on [livejournal!](https://rochiii.livejournal.com/4065.html)

“So what other videos does Nino send you?” Sho asked Ohno in the green room. They had just finished The Yakai filming, where Ohno revealed that Nino sent him a fishing video to distract him from making their choreography. Ohno was already out of the outfit the stylist gave him, wearing his own clothes. Sho still had his outfit on, except for the necktie and jacket.

Ohno raised an eyebrow and gave a mischievous smile. “Those kinds of videos.”

“Those kinds?”

“Naughty ones.”

“Porn?”

“Nino’s homemade videos.”

“Eh?” Sho gave a shocked face, his imagination starting to run wild.

Ohno laughed.

“Satoshi-kun, are you guys for real?”

Ohno shrugged.

“Satoshi-kun, you can’t exchange videos like that, what if they leak!”

Ohno was amused seeing Sho more worried about it leaking than the part where he mentioned Nino sends him naughty videos of himself. Was it that expected of them? But, well, if it did leak it would be big trouble for Arashi.

If it was true.

“It’s fine, Sho-chan.” _Because I’m just messing with you_ , Ohno thought.

This would be a funny episode to tell at some point in the future. _Nino sends Leader naughty videos to distract him but it was just a joke!_

Ohno took his leave and sent Nino a message after he entered the company van.

_> I filmed for Yakai today. They got you to say stuff right?_

_> > Yeah, they asked why I sent you that fishing video._

_> After filming Sho-chan asked me what other videos you send._

_> > It’s usually silly videos isn’t it. To distract you._

_> I told him you sent me naughty ones you filmed yourself. He believed it pretty easily._

It took longer for Nino to reply this time.

_> > Leader, are you stupid?_

Ohno chuckled at Nino’s reply.

_> I was kidding. I’ll tell him it was a joke when I see him again. He’ll probably ask you about it too though. You know, for Arashi._

_> > He would. Or instead of saying it’s a joke, I’ll tell him I wear a maid dress in the videos._

_> You have a maid dress? Or a nurse outfit!_

_> > It’s a joke, Leader. Or cat ears._

_> Sexy santa._

_> > I’ll tell him I still have the miniskirt police outfit from his birthday._

_> Do you?_

_> > I don’t. Again, it’s a joke._

_> Too bad. Alright, see you tomorrow, Nino. I’ll tell Sho-chan more jokes.  _

Without waiting for Nino’s reply, he kept his phone, taking a nap in the company van on the way home.

“That old man is really stupid, saying that to Sho-chan.” Nino read through his conversation with Ohno again. “Too bad, huh?” Nino looked down at his current outfit, grey sweatpants and a white shirt.

Ohno arrived home and settled on the couch. As usual, movie promotions were tiring. He opened his phone and noticed that Nino sent him a video with a message of, _Something to distract you again._

The thumbnail showed someone’s torso, wearing a white shirt and grey sweatpants, their face out of view.

Ohno played the video, seeing the man in the video tremble as he took off his shirt awkwardly, continuously trying to hide his face. Soon enough his bare torso was revealed in full, showing his chest, tummy, and nipples on screen. The man’s body looked incredibly familiar, especially his hands.

“Is this… Nino?” Ohno was bewildered, finally recognizing who he was watching.

Nino rubbed and pinched at his nipples, Ohno seeing him make small jerks as he did so.

Stopping his actions, Nino slid his hands down to his sweatpants and lowered them, his dick visible and standing against his stomach. “No underwear.” Ohno mumbled. After licking his palm, Nino took himself in his hand and started jacking off.

“Wow, he's… really turned on.” Ohno never took his eyes off the screen. He was starting to feel hot, as he continued watching Nino pleasure himself. Ohno’s breathing was getting heavier, and he started to imagine Nino’s expressions– his mouth slack with his pink tongue in sight, eyes glazed over, looking desperate.

The video had no sound, though he was imagining Nino’s tiny moans and whimpers as he watched, spurring Ohno on further. He wasn’t touching himself, but he was feeling the urge to do so. His desire to touch Nino was stronger however.

Nino was flushed and was starting to sweat as he continued masturbating. Ohno’s eyes traced the beads of sweat sliding across Nino’s skin, wanting to lick them, to taste Nino. Ohno licked his lower lip and bit it.

“Fuck.”

Nino was thrusting his hips, fucking his hand, his dick wet with precome. He paused, breathing heavily, his chest noticeably rising and lowering. He continued fucking his hand until he came in spurts, his come getting on his stomach and hand.  

The video cut to black as it ended.

Ohno was still hard. He sent a text to Nino. _That was really distracting. I’ll pay you back for that tomorrow._

Ohno hopped into the shower, to wash off the tiredness as well as to jack off. He was anticipating going to work the next day.

At the green room, Sho and Nino arrived early. As expected, Sho asked him about the videos, and Nino told him he wore costumes for them.

“Nino, you should stop doing that.” Sho had a concerned look on his face.  

Nino laughed. _But we just started_ , he thought. He didn’t plan on sending any more, he just wanted to try it once. He took measures to make himself less identifiable, not showing his face and not recording it with sound.  

“Don’t worry Sho-chan, it won’t happen again. And Leader was just messing with you.” It was partly true and partly a lie.

“Messing with me?” Sho’s eyebrows met in confusion.

“It was a joke.” It surely started as one.

Sho covered his face. “Ugh, I can’t believe Satoshi-kun would do that to me!”

Nino laughed. Just in time, Ohno arrived. Sho quickly got up and told him off, Ohno looking amused.

“You’re both a bunch of asses!” Sho was red in the face, embarrassed because he believed the two so easily.

“He really did send me a video though.” Ohno admitted, though it was too late and Sho wouldn’t believe it anymore.

Sho stormed out the room to blow off some steam.

“We should really apologize to him.” Ohno looked at Nino.

“You apologize, you started this whole mess.”

“You played along with it though. You even sent me an actual video.”

Nino turned red, remembering it. “I thought you were going to pay me back for that.” Nino watched Ohno as he went near the door.

“I’m going to. Right now, actually.” Ohno said, locking the door.

Ohno took off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants, Nino doing the same as he remained seated on the couch.

“That video was really hot.” Ohno said as he approached Nino.

Nino smiled. He was glad he affected Ohno this much to the point of wanting to do it in the green room. 

Ohno straddled Nino, enclosing his arms around Nino's shoulders. “I've been wanting to touch you since yesterday.” Ohno said, low and hot into Nino's ear. Nino shuddered at that, feeling Ohno nipping at his neck. Nino stroked Ohno's thighs, feeling the rough texture of Ohno's jeans on his fingers.

“It will be too obvious if you leave marks there.” Nino warned and Ohno moved upwards placing his mouth on Nino's, keeping him quiet. It was a leisurely kiss, unhurried.

“Been wanting to taste you too.” Ohno smiled before returning to kiss Nino. Ohno let his hands slide down Nino's skin, until he stopped at Nino's nipples, and started to play with them. A surprised noise escaped from Nino and continued as they parted. “That's right, let me hear you.”

Nino let out a whine, similar to the sound Ohno imagined him doing in the video.

“Even just imagining your noises got me turned on yesterday. More.” Ohno changed his position on the couch so that his mouth could reach Nino's nipple. He licked it a few times, eliciting even more noises from Nino. His hand went to Nino's dick, hard, but still in his boxers.

“What got you so hard in that video?” Sliding Nino's dick out of his boxers, Ohno started giving him a hand job.

“Ugh– the fact that you'd be watching it. I was thinking about how you'd look, your face while watching me. That you'd want to do me after seeing it.” And Nino was right, Ohno would have fucked him if he was right in front of him yesterday.

“Yeah, I've been wanting to do you since yesterday. I jacked off while thinking about fucking you.” Ohno admitted, quickening the pace of his hand and then suddenly stopping, earning a loud whine from Nino. Ohno dropped to his knees and took Nino into his mouth.

“Ugh– Leader!” Nino held on to Ohno's hair as Ohno blew him, licking Nino's dick, wetting it with his saliva. “S-stop– ah–” Nino pulled at Ohno's hair, making him stop, Nino sliding out his mouth. “I want to feel you on me.” Nino panted, pulling at Ohno's arm.

Nino lied down on the couch, throwing his pants and boxers on the floor. Ohno got on top of him, already naked as well. Ohno licked the sweat off Nino’s neck, then went to his mouth again, slipping his tongue in.

Nino's hands snaked behind Ohno's back as they continued making out. He started rubbing himself against Ohno's dick, desperate and sloppy. Wanting to come soon, Ohno did the same, more stable and more consistent in his movements. Their moans and whimpers were muffled by the other’s lips and tongue.

Slipping his hand between them, Ohno pinched at both of their cocks, eliciting gasps from Nino and a quicker motion of his hips. With the added stimulation of Ohno’s hand, Nino came hard, come getting on both their stomachs.

Taking the chance of Nino letting go of his back, Ohno placed his hands on Nino’s sides, rising from contact with Nino’s chest to stabilize himself. Ohno continued rubbing himself against Nino’s sensitive dick, high-pitched noises leaving Nino’s lips. Nino quickly covered his flushed face with his arms, but Ohno wasn’t having it. “Let me see your face, Nino.” Following obediently, Nino just settled his arms above his head. Ohno moved faster, sight full of Nino, with his arms raised, face pleading Ohno to finish, and come on his stomach.

Ohno came with a groan after a few more thrusts, Nino’s stomach getting covered in more come.

Ohno fell on Nino with a grunt, Nino immediately complaining. “You’re heavy.”

“I thought you wanted to feel me on you?” Ohno chuckled.

“Shut up.” Nino frowned, looking away.

“You’re cuter when you’re honest.” Ohno lifted himself from Nino, sitting on the couch.

“You're weirdly talkative during sex, huh?” Nino said, making Ohno laugh.

Exhausted, Nino just stayed still on the couch, catching his breath. Ohno stood up and started getting dressed.

“Ugh, gross, I'm all sweaty now.” Finally moving, Nino put his own clothes back on. He wet a towel with the bottled water on the table and then wiped the come off his stomach. “Here.” He handed the towel to Ohno after.

“Thanks.” Ohno mumbled and then wiped himself. Hiding the towel in his bag, he put his top back on and then unlocked the door. “Let's go find Sho-chan?”

“Sure.”

Both of them arrived at the TV station’s canteen, thinking Sho went there to have lunch as well as to destress.

“Ah, there he is.” Nino pointed at Sho, whose back was slouched over a tray with a bowl of ramen. “Come on.” Nino tugged at Ohno's shirt sleeve.

“Oh, before that, let's buy something.” Ohno was looking at the food displayed near the canteen counter.

Sho was peacefully eating his ramen when Nino and Ohno showed up in front of him.

Sho frowned with a mouthful of ramen. “What now?”

“We’re sorry for pranking you, Sho-san.” Nino started off.

“Yeah, we went too far this time.” Ohno said and brought out a plate of cheesecake from behind him. He laid it down on the table. “Our token of apology.”

Sho stared starry-eyed at the piece of cake. He was planning to buy it himself later for dessert, but was glad he didn't have to now.

Sho sighed and smiled. “Alright, I accept your apology. Thanks for the cake.”

Nino and Ohno sat down, a light atmosphere surrounding all three of them.

“Did you guys order something?”

“Yeah, we ordered ramen too.” Ohno replied.

“Well, I still don't know whether you guys actually send videos like that or not, but you shouldn't do that. You guys know better.” Sho slurped another large mouthful.

“Yeah, we won't do that anymore.” Nino replied honestly, no tinge of mockery or playfulness in his voice.

“Anymore?” Sho questioned.

“Eh? No more?” Ohno replied in surprise.

“Once is enough, Leader. I can't have you fucking me in the green room that often.” Nino scowled.

Sho nearly choked on the noodles. “You did what in the green room?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
